The Bullies: Boys Like Us Don't Cry
by Indigo Kzat X
Summary: Danny and Timmy are the bad kids in school. Elementary school, that is. Sam doesn't seem to trust them. But, how much trouble can they actually be? Only these eight-year-old kids know...
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Nicktoons:Unite!... Though I wish I did! ;3**_

* * *

><p>Note: this story ignores some of the Nicktoon scenarios and their differences, plus separation between shows. Some of the ideas are untouched, but others have been removed. Please forgive me… and enjoy!<p>

_**The Bullies- Boys Like Us Don't Cry**_

From a small home, two kids' screams were heard. Inside, two little boys, one with black hair and one with brown hair, held each other, crying. Three large shadows, which belonged to three criminals, loomed over them.

One snickered. "What should we do about these kids, boss?" he asked the one closet to the children.

The other one had an evil look in his eyes, as he says, "I say we kill them now… They're nothing. They don't even matter, since their parents are dead." He motioned to the four lifeless bodies of both of the boys' mothers and fathers.

The leader sighed heavily, glaring at his lackeys with pure anger. "Fools…" he growled. "They're everything! _Everything_!" He kneeled down in front of the two boys, who shivered in fear. He continued, "They are the heirs of two of the most famous, and rich, families in the world… Although I heard they were adopted… of _course_, they matter!"

The younger boy with brown hair said in his shaken baby voice, "W-weave us… Weave us a-a-awone!" He was furiously shaking, pulling on the red bandana around his neck, and swallowing hard, his tears falling to the floor.

The leader leaned closer to them, cracking an evil grin. The older boy with black hair, slightly older, glared at the man with a sudden burning confidence. "You heard him! Leave!" He adjusted the blue goggles on his head, proving his point by huffing out a breath.

The lackeys chuckled sinfully at the boys.

The older boy blinked at them, anger washing over his face. His raven black hair suddenly started to rise, waving in the air. His ocean blue eyes flickered from their original color to a bright neon green, and then reverted back to normal. He glared at them in pure anger, gritting his teeth. Then, there was a sudden flash of light. His hair was now snowy-white, and his eyes were a bright green again. His goggles were now green as well.

The leader jumped back in shock.

The older boy stood, much to his friend's protests. "Leave… NOW!

Outside, screams were heard before an eerie green light engulfs the house. Then, there was silence again.

Inside the house, the three criminals lay on the floor, painfully bleeding to death. The now white-haired boy held his head, his eyes wide at the scene before him. He fell to his knees, as his altered features gradually changed back to normal. He turned his head a little, seeing his shaken friend. He crawled over to him.

The younger boy gazed at him in wonder, as he asked, "Are you alright? You're not hurt anywhere?"

The young boy blinked at him, his brown hair falling in front of his face. "How did ya… do dat?"

The older blinked in surprise. "What do you mean?"

"Dat…"

He peered over his shoulder to see the criminals sprawled out on the floor, now completely dead. "I dunno, but…" He placed his hands on his friend's shoulders, staring at him, his face serious. "Look… um… look… we can't let anything like this happen again, okay?"

"Ya mean dat?" the younger pointed behind his older companion.

The older boy sighed, not looking back, while shaking his head in worry. "Yes…" he spoke sadly. "Look at me…" He saw that his friend was gazing at the dead people, horror again on his face. He shook his friend's shoulders, snapping him back to attention. "We're in this together. We're brothers now, and we have to stick together, got that?"

His young friend nodded.

He put his arms down on his knees. "We have to be strong… And for this not to happen—" He gazed solemnly back at the bodies, before turning back again. "—we can't get at-a-attached to people… That means we **can't** like _anyone_, got it? We _can't_."

"But—" The younger started to cry, tears flowing down his round face, his small buckteeth quivering.

The older put his hand up, reaching for his friend's small face. "And another thing…" He gently whipped away a tear. "Boys like us… **don't** cry. _Don't_…"

Review this story! Or Kzat will get mad! ;3


	2. Chapter 2

Note: this story ignores some of the Nicktoon scenarios and their differences, plus separation between shows. Some of the ideas are untouched, but others have been removed. Please forgive me… and enjoy!

One year later, at a small elementary school, inside one of the classrooms…

"Okay, class… I'll be your teacher, Mrs. Puff." The teacher turned away from the blackboard to face her class, after she wrote her name in cursive on the board. She was a big puffer fish, with a small sailor hat on her blonde hair. She teaches all ages, mostly the ages from 5-12, even though they would be in different grades in towns outside of Nicktropolis.

She picked up a checklist. "I will now call out your names, and you'll tell me if you're here…" She gazed at the top of the list. "Dashiel Baxter?"

"Here!" a tough-looking light-blonde haired boy called, raising his hand. Mrs. Puff nodded to him, looking back at the list.

"Remy Buxaplenty?"

"Here…" a sophisticated rich kid answered sourly.

"Sandy Cheeks?"

A girl squirrel looked up. "Here!" she said in a country accent.

"Yes… Sheen Estevez?"

A Mexican-American boy looked up, smiling widely. "Here and present!" he screamed, a little rasp in his voice. The other kids covered their ears, glaring at him.

Mrs. Puff shook her head, gazed at the board once more, and continued. "Daniel Fenton?" No answer. She looked up, calling again. "Mr. Fenton?" Again, no answer.

A small girl wearing a purple and black dress looked around, her lavender eyes gazing across the room. Her black hair was in two high pigtails, the shorter hair hanging out on the back of her head. _'Who is that?'_ she thought. Then, she realized something. _'Great… We're getting a new classmate. And, what's worse…? It's a _stupid_ boy…'_

Mrs. Puff sighed, and headed to the phone on the wall. She picked it up and started dialing a number. It rang for a while before someone answered. "Hello? Mr. Lancer? It's Mrs. Puff. Yes… I'm missing a student. …Daniel Fenton… Oh, he's with you? And…" She looked at the list. She was silent for a moment before she spoke again. "Yes, I have Timothy Turner in my class as well. …Very well, I'll see them soon." And, then she hung up.

When she turned back to her class, she had a large smile on her face. "Okay, class… We have two students on the way." She lifted her checklist again. "Now, let's finish the attendance… Tucker Foley?"

In the hallway, two boys were on the way to class. One of them had black hair and ocean blue eyes. The other, shorter than him, had light brown hair and light blue eyes. The taller boy wore a ripped neon green sweatshirt and shredded dark blue jeans. The shorter boy wore a ripped red sweatshirt with a white skull on it, and shredded black jeans.

The tall black haired kid seemed angry. "Stupid store manager… Made us… go to school…" he mumbled.

His companion gazed up at him. "Well… We _did_ stole some of his games… Besides, he said he would sued us…" The taller boy didn't respond. "So… Why'd we even come here, anyway?"

His friend didn't answer. He seemed to be in a daze, his eyes glazed over, as he continued to walk down the hall. An angry scowl was seen on his face.

He shook his brown haired head. "Hey, Danny… I _say_… Why'd we **come here**?"

The tall boy, Danny, blinked, shaking his head. "Huh?" He looked over at him.

"Never mind."

There was silence before Danny spoke. "Okay, " he said, stopping in front of a door with the number "810" printed on the window. He gazed down a slip of paper that Mr. Lancer gave him before they left the office. "…That's the right number."

He glanced at the shorter boy, sighing and frowning a bit. "Ready, Timmy?"

"Whatever," Timmy said, putting his red hood over his brown hair.

Danny turned to the door, lifting his hand slowly.

Inside the classroom, a hard knock was heard. Mrs. Puff walked over to the door, and on the way, she put her checklist on her desk. She opened the door to reveal Danny, looking annoyed, with his hands in his pockets; and Timmy, head slightly down, as he glared up at his teacher, his arms crossed over his chest.

"Oh, you must be my two missing students…"

Danny ignored her, walking into the classroom, and paused a little, once inside. His classmates stared as he glared back at the teacher, and then he looked at Timmy. Timmy walked straight past Mrs. Puff, putting his arms down as he headed over to Danny, standing next to him.

Mrs. Puff giggled at their _tough_ behavior, closing the door. She walked over to them, and placed her fin on Danny's head, ruffling up his hair. "Please… before you two sit down… please introduce yourselves to the class first. Then, you may take your seats." She walked over to her desk, and picked up an envelope. While waving it in the air, she said, "You be good, now. I have to deliver this to the office, and see to the matter of one of your other missing classmates…" And, with that, she left out the door.

The class' eyes pulled away from the doorway and landed on the two arrivals. The purple wearing girl gazed at Danny, her eyes growing wide with curiosity.

Danny lifted his hands out of his pockets and crossed them over his chest, as he closed his ocean blue eyes. He suddenly spoke. "Listen up!"

The whole class was dead silent. He continued, "…I'm Danny. Danny Fenton…" He opened his eyes, looking at his classmates. Most of the girls (four girls named: Libby, Valerie, Cindy, and Trixie) sighed at him, whispering things, like:

"Oh, girl, he is _cute_!" one cooed.

"Cute? No, no… He's _**hot**_!"

One sighed again, "He's so dreamy…"

"…His eyes are like diamonds…"

The men were annoyed by the attention that the newcomer was getting from the girls.

"Who does he think he is?" Dash whispered harshly.

"He's just another 'ladies' man'… A hooligan off the street, no doubt… Look at how he dresses. …It's absolutely _revolting_!" Remy jeered quietly.

Danny smirked to himself, for he could hear everything. He looked up at Dash, smiling evilly, mischief seen in his bright blue eyes. "Jealousy…? That's not a good look on you… Dash."

The classmates gasped. The purple wearing girl gazed at Danny in shock.

Dash seemed appalled. "How did you know my name? …Y-y-you freak!"

But, Danny just smiled, seeming like he was not mad at the name. Timmy stepped forward. "I wouldn't have says that if I were you…"

"W-why?"

Suddenly, a green blur went up to him. Everyone saw that Danny was no longer standing next to Timmy, but he was now in front of Dash, on the desk as he pushed his arm into Dash's throat.

Danny's eyes lit up a brighter blue. "What's the matter? Is little Dashy scared?"

A kid, named Chester, who was sitting next to Dash, suddenly backed away from him. "Eww… Dude, he's peeing himself!"

The classroom suddenly roared with cries of disgust and laughter.

Danny smirked. "A little piece of advice…?" he whispered. "Next time… Be careful _not_ to insult me… because, unless you want both of your arms to be broken, I suggest you listen. Got it?"

Dash nodded, hot tears, sweat, and snot dripping down his face. Danny looked at him for a second, chuckled, then climbed down from the desk, and headed down the steps of each row. When he finally reached Timmy, he turned around, smirking evilly. "This…" he began again, pointing to Timmy. "…is Timmy Turner. My brother."

There were some soft murmurs around the classroom. Dash just sniffled, now embarrassed of his wet pants.

The purple wearing girl spoke up. "You have different last names, though…" she deduced.

Danny said simply, "Are parents were close…" The girl still seemed unsure. Danny shook his head, chuckling. "Is that not enough for you, Sam?"

She gasped. _'How does he…? He knows _my_ name, too? …Ugh, never mind. Stupid boy!'_

She answered boldly, "Oh, it's enough. Trust me!"

Danny said no more. He glanced back at Timmy, gesturing upward with his head. They began to walk up the stairs, heading to the empty seats beside Sam. She cringed when Danny sat in the seat closet to hers.

Then, she regained her composure. She whirled around, angrily saying, "Just so you know… I don't like you!"

"Fine," Danny answered coolly, gazing at her, as his eyes danced with amusement. "Who said I _wanted_ you to like me, anyway?"

"Ugh!" Sam cried, banging her head down on the desk in front of her.

The class awaited in silence, often glancing at Danny and Timmy, while they waited for Mrs. Puff to return.

Later, in the school lunchroom…

Mrs. Puff's class headed to their lunch tables.

"We have the tables 1-6, alright, class?" Mrs. Puff said.

Danny scoffed, whispering to Timmy. "Yeah… _Whatever_, fat lady…" Timmy snickered sinfully at this.

Sam, after hearing this, shook her head. _'Why do they have to be like that?'_ Her gaze landed on Danny. _'…Stupid boy…'_

Soon, after getting their lunches, the class headed to their seats. Sam sat down with hers, and looked over at Danny and Timmy, who both had solemn faces. Then, she noticed something. _'Why don't they have their lunches…? Surely they have money…'_ She gasped. She watched as they headed to a table with dorky-looking kids sitting in the seats. _'Maybe… They can't afford lunch…'_

Danny and Timmy stood glaring down at the dorky kids. One looked up. "W-what do _you two_ want, huh?" he asked in a nasally voice.

Timmy chuckled. "What we want… are your seats!"

The nerdy boy looked at his posse, who all smirked, showing the braces on their teeth. The boy looked back at the hooded boys standing over the table, smirking as well. "No way," he spat. "This is our t-table!"

Suddenly, two hands, which were glowing with a slight green light, slammed on the table. "MOVE!" Danny yelled.

The nerds' trays suddenly glow a bright green, floated a little above the table, and slapped down onto the gaping faces of the nerds.

The first boy had a shocked face, with his food all over him, after his tray slid onto the table. He and his posse quickly gathered their things. "Uh… sure, sure! The table's all y-yours!"

Sam gasped at this, as the dorky kids swiftly moved away from the table, and the two hooded boys sitting down quietly. _'What is their problem?'_ she thought.

Timmy laughed quietly at the retreating kids. "What nerds…" He joked in an innocent voice, "We was only trying to scare them…" He laughed again. He looked up at Danny, and frowned. The older boy was looking at Sam, who was looking down at her vegetarian lunch, chewing softly on her food. When she looked up at him, they both held their gaze before swiftly turning away, both turning a light pink.

"Stupid… So stupid…!" Sam mumbled, stabbing her mashed potatoes with her fork.

Danny's mind was blank as he stared at his hands.

"Dude!" a voice called.

He quickly snapped out of his daze. He looked up at Timmy, who flicked his hands in a way that said, 'What are you doing?'

Danny shrugged and sighed, looking down at the table.

Timmy shook his head, ignoring what he just saw. "I says those guys were chickens… All of 'em…"

After school…

Sam walked out the school entrance, safely dodging everyone that ran out from behind her, all eager to get home.

Then, she saw them again. Timmy and Danny: the hooded boys. She wondered where they would be headed after school. Curiously, and just ironic enough, they didn't seem like the type who would head home to do their homework after they had finished their day at school.

She saw Timmy glance around quickly at everybody, before looking up at Danny, who nodded in turn and put his hood on. Suddenly, Danny started to take off down the street, with Timmy following close behind, and after putting his hood on as well, matching the taller boy's speed with ease. Arms flung out behind them, they showed a strange elegance, that of a graceful, flying bird… but even more so, showing the fierceness of a cheetah as it ran after the pray in front of it, through the grassy plains of the savannah.

Sam was shocked at how fast they could run, and she was even more surprised when she found that she was involuntarily following them. Up ahead, she could see them, no matter how far they got, until they turned upon an alleyway, which shocked her the most. But, that didn't stop her legs from carrying her to where they went.

And when she rounded the corner, she was surprised to run into some neon green fabric.

"What are _you_ doing here?" Danny asked, anger clearly shown in his voice.

Sam's face seemed to flush after hearing the slightly high-baritone voice. "I- I was just…" Her voice caught in her throat.

Timmy suddenly turned out from the corner at the far end of the alley, saying, "I see it's all clear!"

The boy approached the two, and squinted upon seeing Sam. "Why are you doing here? You follow us, don't you?"

"I don't…" Sam swallowed. "I didn't mean to. I just—"

Danny glared, sneering at her, "You shouldn't be here… It's _not_ safe."

Sam suddenly found the ability to talk again. She retorted, "Oh! And it's safe for you guys to be here, huh? _You can_… and _I can't_?"

Timmy laughed, "Girl's try'na be tough… You're is funny…"

Just then, a cruel gruff voice behind the boys said, "Nice girl ya got there… Does she like playing games?" The two boys whirled around, and their faces grew grim. At the end of the alley, a man stood, his arms folded across his chest as he leaned against the wall.

"Oh, it's _you_ two… Nice to see ya…" the shadowy man continued, chuckling in the darkness. He tilted his head a bit to the left, and upon seeing Sam, his yellow teeth started to form an evil grin in the moonlight.

"…It's Butch…" Timmy growled.

It was then that Sam noticed how late and dark it was getting. "Uh—" Her voice, again, stopped short in her throat, for now she was filled with terror.

Butch stepped forward, the smile still on his face. "She's pretty… How old is she? …Eight?" He laughed sinisterly. "Easy prey…"

Then, Danny stepped in front of her, shooting a protective hand out. "I don't know what you're planning on doin'… but it's _not_ gonna happen…" He balled up his free hand. "You're not gonna do _nothin'_ unless _I_ say so!"

Sam gazed at the eight-year-old in shock. Why was he so intent on protecting her like that?

Butch laughed at the green-hooded boy. "Relax. I only wanna _kill_ her…"

Sam, upon hearing the word "kill", was frozen stiff. Without thinking, she uttered Danny's name, making him turn his head to look at her. She gasped when she saw the pure determination in his eyes, but none the less, he was completely serious.

She was also surprised to hear him speak: "Don't worry. You're not gonna get hurt. I _promise_…"

Never in her life did she believe that this boy, this eight-year-old boy, would say such a thing to her. Did she really mean that much to him, or…?

She shook it off. _'Of course not…'_ she thought. _'That's just crazy… Right?'_

Danny turned back to Butch, frowning at the man. "Bring it _on_, stupid!"

Butch growled, pushing himself off of the wall. "Who ya calling 'stupid'?"


End file.
